Feel For You
by Akemi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: My name is Kari Hikari. I used to be the popular girl. The girl everyone knew and loved. I was everything girl wanted to be. That is until Krad came. Now I must find the person who can help me. Satoshi. Finally Rewritten!
1. Introduction

_What is it in this world I should love and protect? What is it I should sacrifice? I find myself thinking that every morning upon waking up, and I find myself with the same answer every time…_

My name is Kari Hikari. A couple of days ago I moved to Azumano Japan from America to find my older brother. As far as I can remember, I lived with my Foster Parents. I knew nothing of my family history… It's Dark Past. I was dubbed the prettiest girl at my entire school. I was also the most popular. All of the girls wanted to be my friend and all of the guys wanted to be my boyfriend… Everyone loved me. I hated it.

I was also the most different. I was the only girl with a pure heritage. The only person who knew Japanese (Self Taught). I was also the smartest student in the whole Middle school. The youngest as well. The strangest thing about me was probably my blue hair. It was natural. You'd think everyone would tease me about the fact my hair is blue and everyone else's is blonde or black. It was quite the opposite. Everyone loved how my blue hair was three shades lighter than my sapphire eyes. I had a somewhat normal life… That is… Until _He_ came. The voice in my head. The one I thought of as a curse at first.

He told me about my families past. What had happened on my birthday in Azumano. How he wasn't quite sure how he ended up with me instead of being sealed. I wound up distancing myself from everyone. Even my parents. I never spoke to anyone anymore… Except to Krad. During that time, I believed that Krad had saved me. Saved me from who I would have become.

Then came the day I decided to tell my parents about him. They were so thrilled that I wanted to speak. They weren't prepared for what I told them. I told them about the voice in my head. About what he had told me about my history. About my older brother. They thought I had gone crazy. They claimed I had Multiple Personality Disorder and that they needed to take me to a psychiatrist. Now I know they were feigning innocence. I think they were trying to protect me.

_Let me take control of your body, Kari-Sama… I can prove to them you are not crazy._ The words Krad had said confused me. Take over my body? I didn't understand… I didn't question him though. _All you have to do is relax your body. I'll do the rest._ "Mom… Dad… I can prove to you I am telling the truth and I'm not crazy…" Before either of them could answer, I relaxed my body.

I felt an odd sensation. My mind being pulled slightly. It was a seductive feeling. I gave into it. I suddenly felt intense heat and pain. I yelped slightly, earning concerned looks from my parents. I felt my body begin to change and grow. My vision changed. It was as if I were watching the world from someone else's eyes.

My parent's gawked in horror. I felt my- No… Krad's lips smirk. "It's very nice to see the two of you again, Ankoku and Jin. It feels so nice to be able to be out again." He stretched. "Krad… What are you doing inside of my daughter!" My mother glared. Krad smirked at her. "Technically she isn't your daughter, and I'm not really sure. Instead of being sealed, I'm here…" Krad looked my parents over again. "Kari-Sama is going to Japan. To meet her brother. You will not stop her. If you get in either my or her way," A bright goldish yellow orb appeared, hovering over Krad's palm as he glared menacingly at my parents. I cried out because of a sudden surge of pain. "I will not hesitate to kill you. Of course, the two of you already know that…" My Mother glared openly at Krad and my Father opened his mouth to say something, but Krad cut him off. "Kari-Sama is in pain and her energy is depleting quickly. Farewell for now…" He smirked at them as I regained control of my body. My Mother caught me as I fell. I groaned softly and pushed her away from me. _Kari-Sama… You can have your body back now… Pack your stuff and leave this place. Beneath your pillow is a one way ticket to Azumano, Japan. Take that ticket and drive to the nearest airport. Got it? _"But Krad-" _Do it. Now…_ Krad growled. My Mother and Father watched me warily. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as I used the little bit of energy I had to push myself up the stairs. Krad lent me some of his power to keep me going.

I did as Krad said and flew to Japan, leaving my parents behind. He had yet to tell me how he knows my parents, telling me that he'll tell me 'when the time is right'. When we got to Japan, I was surprised to find that I already had a house to go to. It was also already stocked with food and furniture. Thus, brings me to the present. To the now…

"Kari-Sama, What's troubling you? You seem a little… Distant." Krad's voice echoed through my mind. I threw down the pencil in frustration, it breaking in two upon impact, and snapped at Krad. "What do you THINK is troubling me, Krad?" He chuckled. "I'm thinking it has to do with all of these papers…" His translucent figure appeared sitting on the stool next to me. "I was being sarcastic, Krad." I growled. "I know. I was too." I swung at his translucent form, knowing it would do no harm, but it most certainly would make me feel better. He disappeared and then reappeared right behind me. "I think I'm going to take over for a little while, Kari-Sama. Don't you think it's a good idea?" I clutched the edge of my desk tightly as an intense pain flooded my body, pulsing from my back and chest. "Not a good time, Krad!" I took a sharp, ragged breath as Krad's wings grew from my back, biting back a scream.

I could feel my consciousness being pushed to the back of my mind as Krad took control of my body. The feeling of his taking over was painful to the body, but seductive to the mind. The tugging and numbing feeling made me want to give in. I always did. "It's nice to be out again." Krad stretched. "Yeah, just peachy." I remarked sarcastically. I never really put up much of a fight with Krad because I cared about him and him for me. I had him in my mind for 3 years without letting him out, and I felt guilty about it. I was a major push over. "Awe, Don't be so grim, Kari-Sama… I'm just going to pay Master Satoshi a little visit." Krad paused. "I don't want you to pull anything to make your presence known, Kari-Sama. Not tonight."

My translucent form nodded its head in agreement. "Whatever you say, Krad. I trust you…"


	2. Chapter 1

I observed patiently as Krad soared expertly through the air, towards the large white mansion in the distance. Even from a distance it was breathtaking. The gothic design only made it more beautiful. Every curve was perfect. Everything was ivory smooth. The Gargoyles on the roof were somewhat frightening. He landed on a balcony and let himself in. _He never bothered to lock that window when I was a part of him and apparently he doesn't bother to now… _I gawked at the simple luxury of the room. Everything seemed so in place, that is, except for the papers on the desk. They were strewn all over the desk in a messy sort of neatness. "You should seriously consider replacing that idiot of a police force. They can hardly distract Dark; much less help you capture him!" Some one half shouted in a calmish voice. _Who is that, Krad?_

_Now isn't the time for questions, Kari-Sama. Wait until we get home._ "Yes Father. Goodnight." The door creaked open and a boy of sixteen or seventeen years of age walked in, glasses in one hand, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed for the moment, but I knew that his irises would be the same shade of molten sapphire as mine. His hair was just slightly lighter than my own cerulean hair. As is sensing our presence, the boy's eyes snapped open and he fell into a fighting stance before realizing who stood before him. "I see you weren't expecting me, Master Satoshi." Pure shock and anger crossed the boy's face. "What the he-" My brother shook his head. "You were sealed. This is impossible!" Krad took a step towards Satoshi. "The petty thief your Father spoke of… That wouldn't happen to be Dark, now would it?" Satoshi pinched the bridge of his nose again. Then he smirked.

"Krad, do you have a new tamer?" Krad raised an eyebrow. "That's beside the point. Is Dark back or not?" I caught that Satoshi's hands were moving in a strange fashion. Almost as if he were weaving something or creating a design with his hands. _Krad! I need to tell yo-_ Krad growled audibly. _Not right now, dear Kari-Sama. It can wait._ I sighed, and then mumbled. _Fine then. Get your ass fried. See if I care… _ Satoshi cocked his head. "Is your new tamer giving you problems?" Krad growled again, obviously losing his temper. "Stop dodging my question, Master Satoshi." Then it hit me. My brother was buying time! "Yes Krad, however, Dark never left. He's been here all three years. Everyone thought you had been sealed into the KokuYoku." Krad took another step forward, and my brother took a step back. "Oh rea-" Krad was cut off as a wall of weaved magic was sent hurdling towards Krad. I screamed when it hit us, for Krad didn't have enough time to completely block the wall.

Krad gritted his teeth. _I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen…_ I gasped. I felt completely drained. "Who is your new tamer, Krad?" Satoshi asked as he kneeled next to Krad, who was also kneeling. Even Satoshi seemed wiped out. He wouldn't be able to pull another stunt like that again. "I won't tell you. Nor will I let him tell you…" Krad spat between gritted teeth. He groaned as he stood up, his muscles having already stiffened. "My tamer needs rest. I'll deal with you another day, Master Satoshi." Krad summoned his wings with great difficulty. Satoshi tried to stop him, but Krad shoved him back and Satoshi fell onto the bed. Krad walked back out onto the balcony and jumped, catching himself with his wings.

Krad set down at the front of my house and let himself in. Shutting the door, he let me regain control of my body. I collapsed onto the floor panting. Krad had never used that much of my energy before. "Kari-Sama," I turned my head to face him, his body translucent and only visible to me. He was kneeling next to me. "Yes Krad?" I whispered. It took everything I had, plus some of Krad's energy just to keep me conscious. "I'm sorry about tonight. I should have known your brother would pull something like that." I shook my head. "No, it's ok. I'm not dead, so we're good." Krad smiled softly and made a gesture like he was tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry about that paperwork, Kari-Sama. Just get to bed. You need your rest." Krad's translucent body disappeared and I felt like a weight had been lifted. I clambered to my feet and went up the stairs to my room. Plopping down on the bed I whispered: "Thank you Krad. What would I ever do without you...?"

Then sleep took me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
**_Will you shut that thing up!?! _"Nnnnnn…" I mumbled, my mind clouded with sleep. _Kari-Sama! Wake Up!_ I inaudibly mumbled again and rolled over on my side.  
**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
Krad groaned in annoyance and a sharp pain erupted in my chest. It faded as quickly as it came. I let out a startled yell. "Kraaaaad! Why the rude awakening?" I whined, climbing out of bed and shutting my alarm off rather violently. _I think the first two attempts were quite polite._ "Says you." I snorted. _You had better get ready for school quickly, Kari-Sama. It starts in ten minutes._ I glanced at the clock. "Crap!" I grabbed my uniform and changed into it as quickly as I could, tripping over the skirt twice in the process. "Dear God. Such a skimpy shirt! It barely covers my butt!" I grumbled as I pulled a brush through my hair. I felt Krad smirk. "Whatever you're thinking cut it out because I don't want to know." Pulling my hair back, I dashed down the stairs and grabbed a slice of bread. "Seriously! Even when my hair is pulled back into a high ponytail it extends passed my skirt!" I pulled on my socks and shoes, grabbed my bag, and darted out the door.

I sprinted full speed, carrying my bread in my mouth. I glanced at my watch. _5 Minutes!_ I groaned. _Hurry up, Kari-Sama; you don't want to be late on your first day…_ Krad remarked playfully. I bit my bread and pulled it out of my mouth. "Shut up Krad! I don't have time for you right now!"

"What did you just say?" A male voice asked. I spun around, so quickly that I nearly lost my balance. I faced a spiky red haired boy also around the age of 16 or 17. "What do you mean?" The boy shook his head. "You just said 'Krad'." _Oh crap. Not good._ _Oh great. The Niwa boy._ "No, I just said Crap. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I really gotta get going. I'm late for school." I turned to start running again, but the boy stopped me. "But the middle school doesn't start for another hour…" I stun around. "Did you just call me a middle schooler, punk?" My voice was razor sharp. "I just so happen to be enrolling in Azumano High School! And thanks to you, I'm late for my first day there!" I growled. The boy looked slightly hurt. Perhaps it was my tone of voice. _Perhaps it's because I seem to be showing in your personality today…_ I ignored Krad. "Look, I'm sorry." My voice softened. "I'm not usually like this. I-" I froze. I couldn't tell him about the aggressively hostile remarks from Krad! He'd think I'm crazy. Not to forget to mention how PISSED Krad would be at me… _That's right. You don't want to tell the Niwa about me, now do you?_ I shrugged Krad's remark off.

"I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all. Do you go to Azumano High School, too?" He nodded. "Yeah… Oh! My name is Daisuke Niwa by the way!" He extended his hand, a bright grin lighting up his face. I smiled sweetly. "I'm Kari. Kari Hikari." Daisuke froze. Krad laughed. And I… I was confused. "Did I hear you right? Hikari?" I nodded. He seemed… Surprised to say the least. "Well then, we don't want to be late, right?" I nodded and followed him to school.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered how Krad knew the boy's name was Niwa.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered where I remembered the name 'Niwa' from…


	4. Chapter 3

_I decided to change Kari's age for plot purposes later on. lol. She isn't 15 (if you find that I put 15 anywhere else) she is 16. And when her birthday comes around in WISH, she turns 17. :)_

_~Tsuki Hikari_

"Alright Class! Listen up! I want to introduce our new student!!!" I cringed slightly at my new teacher's attitude. She kinda reminded me of Miss Yukari from Azumanga Diaoh. Just a liiiiitle bit though. "She's skipped several grades, so she's younger than you guys! Don't mock her for it, or you'll have to deal with me! She just moved here from America, so if her Japanese sucks you kno-" I cut her off. "As a matter of fact, my Japanese is perfectly fine. I taught myself. I started learning three years ago and it came naturally." My eyes scanned the room and then locked on my brother. "May I introduce myself?" I asked the teacher. "Sure. Go ahead." She said with a wave of her hand and sat down at her desk. I smiled and gave a small bow.

"Good Morning. My name is Kari Hikari. I know; my first name is the last four letters of my last name. My foster parents weren't too original when they adopted me. Before you ask, I never knew my birth parents. Yes, my foster parents are Americans by where they live, but not by race. They are Japanese. Another thing, this is my natural hair color." I continued to smile at the class as they absorbed what I said. My eyes remained level with Satoshi's questioning gaze. _Very nice introduction, Kari-Sama. You seemed to have sparked Master Satoshi's curiosity._ _Thank You._ "Well, Hikari-San, you may sit in front of Hiwatari-San. Hiwatari-San, would you raise your hand?" Satoshi raised his hand and I glided over and sat in front of him. For the rest of the school day, I sat in front of him in every class. Even Art. Daisuke was also in all of my classes, except I was in Advanced Art. He wasn't.

After classes ended, I was walking out of the building, when I spotted Daisuke and Satoshi speaking with each other. _Krad, should I approach them?__ Yes, I believe it would be rather interesting to see what would happen…_ I strode over to them. "Hello Niwa-Kun, Hiwatari-Kun." I bowed my head slightly and smiled at them. Satoshi seemed startled by my sudden appearance. "Hello Hikari-San." I smiled at Daisuke. "Please, call me Kari, Niwa-Kun. I'm not really used to Japanese formality when it comes to someone saying my name." Daisuke smiled and nodded. "May I ask you something Hika- Kari?" Satoshi said my name bitterly. "Sure! Anything!" I grinned, feigning obliviousness. _Just keep smiling Kari-Sama. No matter what, just keep smiling._ "You just moved here from America, right?" I nodded. "Does the name 'Kaitou Dark' or 'Phantom Thief Dark' ring a bell?" I shook my head. "Nope. Never heard of him. Should I have?" I lied. Krad had told me all about his Yin counterpart. "Turn to the news tonight at 9 PM and you'll find out." I nodded. For the second time today, I was somewhat confused. And that was a rarity. _Master Satoshi suspects you. That, no doubt, was a message to me. Be careful, Kari-Sama. Please._ "One more question. I hope this isn't too personal, but… Do you know the name of your biological mother?" I shook my head and lied again.

"No. I was a closed adoption. Even my foster parents don't know who she was." Krad snickered. _Careful. We don't want to make a habit of lying, now do we?_ Satoshi nodded. "Hey Kari, want me to walk you home?" I smiled at Daisuke. "Sure." I turned to follow him, but Satoshi grabbed my forearm and spun me around. "Now lets start over. Tell me who you _really_ are." His eyes narrowed. I let my friendly smile fade to a cruel smirk. "Do you really want to know?" His eyes just further narrowed. _Don't you __**dare**__, Kari-Sama…_ "My name is Kari Hikari. I'm sixteen years old and, for the past three years, I have been Krad's tamer. And guess what? You aren't the last Hikari. I am. I'm your litter sister, Satoshi-Nii." I responded acidly. For a split second, I let three years of sadness and pain show through my eyes. "I was only thirteen Satoshi-Nii." I wrenched my arm from his grasp and threw on a fake smile. I ran to catch up with Daisuke.


	5. Chapter 4

_How could you tell him who you really are!?!_ Krad demanded angrily. "Easily. I moved my mouth and sound came out." I smirked sarcastically. _The Niwa child doesn't know, right?_ I shook my head. "Nope. He's too naïve to even guess." A ripping pain tore through my chest. _Good. I want to see the look on his face when he discovers I'm back. _My legs buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor. My skin felt like there were flames dancing over it. "Is the pain necessary?" I inquired, teeth clinched. Krad's wings sprouted from my back and I couldn't hold back my scream. I felt my form change and my consciousness pushed to the back of my mind once again.

_Kari-Sama? How are you hanging in there? _Krad asked as he threw another orb at Dark. _I'm- I'm fine Krad. Use as much energy as you need… Just don't kill me…_ I stuttered. Krad chuckled audibly. _I'll try…_ Krad blasted Dark with a large wall of energy, and Dark's wings vanished. Fortunately, Dark was five feet from the ground. He landed on his feet and rolled. Unfortunately, Krad's wings vanished too. Guess what? Krad was fifty feet from the ground. He it the ground wrong on his left arm, and there was a snap as he rolled. Krad grimaced and I let out a scream of pain. He stood up, favoring the broken arm, and was about to summon another orb of magic when Dark stopped him. "Krad don't! You're being too tough on you're tamer! You'll kill him!" Krad smirked at Dark and walked over to him. "You shouldn't assume that Master Satoshi is still my tamer, Dark." Krad used his right arm and grabbed Dark by his neck, lifting him from the ground. Dark struggled, but could not evade Krad's grasp. "I've finally got you, Dark Mousy!" Krad's right hand began to glow golden and Dark stopped struggling, his eyes darkened slightly.

_KRAD! RELEASE HIM!!!_I used what was left of my energy to attempt to take control of my body. Krad dropped Dark out of surprise, and Dark took a ragged breath and started coughing. "Damn it! Why did you interfere?" Krad yelled at me aloud. Dark looked up at him. "Having problems with your tamer, Krad? Maybe you shouldn't put so much strain on him." Krad snickered. "You and your tamer better watch your backs, Dark, because I am going to take you down, one way or another. No matter what." With that said, Krad grew his wings, wincing slightly, and flew away.

**|Daisuke|**

Krad snickered. "You and your tamer better watch your backs, Dark, because I am going to take you down, one way or another. No matter what." Dark glared daggers at Krad as he continued to abuse his tamer by re-growing his wings. "Daisuke, if his tamer is a student, they'll be wearing a cast or a sling on their arm. His new tamer seems to be either stronger than Satoshi or more trusting with their energy. That's why we need to find out who he is. This person probably isn't aware of Krad's true colors." Dark stood and dusted off his clothes. "Hey Dark, do you think Kari is his new tamer?" I asked. "What?" Dark was shocked by my suggestion. "Krad didn't appear until today, and Kari just moved here." Dark shook his head. "I don't think so, Daisuke. I don't believe it's possible for me or Krad to have a female host. Also, she tends to smile far too much to have Krad living in her head."

"I guess so... but Satoshi acted so strangely around her..."

**|Kari|**

_Krad, are you angry at me?__ No, Kari-Sama. I'm never angry at you. Just at some of your choices._ After Krad gave me back my form, I walked to the hospital and into the E.R. The doctors re-aligned my bone. Then they wrapped my arm and put it in a sling. They told me it was a miracle that the break was as minor as it was after 'falling off the roof', but I knew it was because Krad's magic had already started the healing process. I'm just glad that they didn't say anything about the wounds on my back from Krad's wings, because, unlike my arm, I had no excuse prepared for them.

_You don't need to worry about your arm, Kari-Sama. By morning it should feel like a badly pulled muscle._ "And my back?" I asked aloud, but only because I was in the safety of my room. _How does it feel now, Kari-Sama?_ "Answering a question with a question. How like you Krad?" Krad laughed freely at my sarcasm. I lied carefully down onto my bed, wincing as my back touched the mattress. "Goodnight Krad." I stated, peacefully, already falling asleep with the assistance of Krad's magic acting as a sedative. _Goodnight Kari-Sama._ I closed my eyes and immediately felt myself drifting off into blissful sleep.

"Hey Hikari-Chan!!!" A large hand wacked me on my left shoulder blade. Right on one of the wounds Krad gave me from growing his wings. I winced slightly. "Hello Saehara-San" Then, he grabbed my left arm (Yes, I did just say my LEFT arm) and pulled me to the window, practically dragging me. A sharp, shooting pain went up my arm and through to my shoulder blade. I grimaced. Takeshi reached down and pulled something out of his pocket. "Wanna do my cleaning duty tonight, Hikari-Chan? I've got some great shots of Phantom Thief Dark in it for ya!" I turned away from him, cradling my arm slightly. "Not interested." Both Daisuke and Satoshi were watching me. Searching for weakness. Takeshi wrapped an arm around my shoulders playfully, but still roughly. "I've got three 8x10s for ya! All excellent and from different angles!" I shrugged him off. I was getting annoyed. "No, Saehara-San. I am not the least interested in Kaitou Dark, much less pictures of him! Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't do it. At least, not today…" I had raised my voice at him. Second day here and he already annoyed the living daylights out of me.

"Oh! By the way! What's up with you and Hiwatari-Kun? You two look suspiciously alike…" Now that he was standing directly in front of me, I could tell that Takeshi was taller than me. Much, much taller than me. "Coincidence." I mumbled absent mindedly. "Whatever you say…" Takeshi then playfully punched my left shoulder and walked away, no doubt in mind trying to blackmail another girl into doing his cleanup. I gasped in pain, clutching my left shoulder with my right hand. "Hey Kari, are you alright?" Daisuke walked up behind me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I tripped over a box last night while unpacking and screwed up my arm and back. Don't ask me how. Guess I landed on it wrong. Why does Saehara-Kun have to be so physical? That really hurt!" I laughed lightheartedly and tried to ignore the glimmer of suspicion in his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean-"

I cut Daisuke off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to avoid strenuous work for a few days…" Then I felt the blood trickling down my back. "Kari-San, you might want to go take care of that wound on your back before you stain your shirt…" Satoshi whispered to me, softly enough that only my ears would hear him. My eyes widened slightly. _For once, I think you should listen to Master Satoshi. Wouldn't want anyone questioning you, now would you?_ "I'll be right back!" Then I took off, out of the classroom and towards the restroom.

"Where did you have to go in such a hurry Kari? Class is about to start!" Daisuke inquired the moment I stepped back into the classroom. "I had to use the restroom…" I sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of my head. Daisuke nodded. "Right…" I spun around. "Hey! Where's Hiwatari-Kun?" Daisuke spun around too. "I'm not really sure… Maybe he decided to skip first period. He can do that you know. Since he technically doesn't even have to be here because he has already graduated college…" I cocked my head. "Really now?" I already knew this, of course, because Krad told me. I had to feign surprise.

First period came and passed all but too quickly without incident. Satoshi never showed up. Second period, however, was far more interesting. Satoshi did show up to this class. Takeshi had given up on trying to get the girls to agree to do his after school work after a girl by the name of Risa Harada refused the work but stole all three of his pictures of Kaitou Dark. I already didn't like her that much because of her annoying voice and her girliness, but I respected her for the theft of Takeshi's pictures. Now he was trying to get Daisuke to agree. He even stooped low enough to offer him 8x10s of Daisuke's girlfriend, the elder twin of the girl who stole his photos of Dark. When those words left Takeshi's mouth, Daisuke blushed a bright red and pushed Takeshi back slightly. Takeshi tripped over a desk and fell into me. Domino effect combined with Murphy's Law never ends well. My left arm smacked into one desk, the side of my head into another. The combination of the pain from my left arm and shoulder combined with the fact I had just smacked the hell out of my head caused fuzzy black dots to dance in front of my vision. I yelled out in pain and let out a long and colorful string of some not so nice words as I tried to stand up.

"Here, don't try to stand yet. Just try to sit up." My brother spoke to me calmly and, somewhat shockingly, in English. I'm glad he did. My brain refused to churn out coherent Japanese thoughts. He helped me sit up so that I wouldn't hurt myself further. "Are you dizzy?" I shook my head. "Nah. I'm good. I've had worse. Trust me, I have." I saw his gaze travel to my left arm. "Careful if you touch it. I don't think it's completely attached anymore…" I caught a faint smile on his face. He turned to the Math teacher and spoke to him in Japanese. "She's fine. No concussion, but she did manage to dislocate her left arm…" I decided to stop listening. _Kari-Sama, you are not fine. You need to get home and sleep so that I ca- __Krad, I'll be fine. If you really want me to go home, that's fine. I'll go._ Krad sighed. Satoshi turned back towards me and continued to speak in English to me.

"He wants me to take you to the hospital. But you went last night. They'll get suspicious. I know how to fix a dislocated shoulder. I'll take you home." Satoshi helped me stand up

"Hey Satoshi, were you on duty last night?" He looked at me. "How did you know I was a police officer?" I pointed at my head. "I have a voice in my head, remember?" I smiled at him. "And if that voice the cause of your arm injury?" I nodded. "Last night, during the fight with Dark, Krad's wings disappeared while 50 feet in the air, and he broke my arm." Satoshi nodded. "This is my house." I stopped in front of the small one story house. "You can come in if you like." Satoshi was starting to seem more like a brother than an enemy. "I can't believe that Krad ended up in you. How did he know you existed?" I shook my head. "I don't know. He said it was a random event." Satoshi nodded. "You realize we are going to have to tell Daisuke right?" I stood up, slamming my fists on to the table, too angry to notice the pain. "NO! We can't tell! Krad would never allow it! He's already upset with me because I told you! And besides, the transformation is much more painful when he's angry at me. I ran out of class today because the wing wounds on my back started bleeding." I paused for a moment. "Before Krad appeared, I was popular. I was everyone's friend. Everyone loved me. But I wasn't happy like that. I always had felt like something was missing from my life. Then Krad showed up. My life went downhill. I distanced myself from everyone. I made Krad my only friend. He affectionately calls me 'His Everything' and 'His Kari-Sama'. He tells me the only person I need in my life is him. And I believed him. For three years I believed him. And sometimes I still do... Rather most of the time." Satoshi shook his head and chuckled. "Funny. He told me the same thing too... that is, until he tried to permanently tried to take over my body."


	6. Chapter 5

I shook my head, in denial about the whole thing. "No… He would never do that… Not to me anyways…" My brother grabbed me by my shoulders and I gasped, partly out of surprise and partly out of pain, looking me in the eyes. "Don't believe me if that is what you wish, but I'm just warning you." He then released his hold on my shoulders and promptly stood up and walked out the door without another word. _He's lying Kari-Sama. I would never do that to you. You know that. Calm down. You need to rest. You need to heal._ I nodded, agreeing silently. I got up from the table and made myself a cup of Chamomile Tea, sipping it as I threw a random in the stereo CD and cranked up the volume loud enough to be heard but not quite loud enough to disturb sleep.

_You were my first love  
the earth moving under me  
bedroom scent beauty ardent  
distant shiver heaven scent…_

_  
I'm the snow on your lips  
the freezing taste the silvery sip  
I'm the breath on your hair  
the endless nightmare  
devil's lair..._

_Only so many times  
I can say I long for you  
The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves…_

Someday I will feed a snake  
Drink her venom, stay awake  
With time all pain will fade  
Through your memory I will wade…

My eyes slowly opened.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

_This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound._

Is it over yet? Let me in.  
  
_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you…

**Knock Knock Knock**

The noise startled me. My mind was fuzzy from the whole low blood pressure induced daze that occurred upon waking. I glanced at the time. 5PM. I sighed, opening the door and seeing the cheerful face of no one other than the Niwa boy. "Hello Niwa-Kun. Do you want to come in too?" I made a poor attempt at a smile. "Nani?" What? He asked. Then I realized the error I had made. "Oh! I'm so sorry!!! It must have slipped my mind to speak Japanese. I just woke up you see… Would you like to come it?" He nodded and I stepped aside so he could enter. "It's alright, Kari-San. Everyone makes slipups. How's your arm?" I sighed, massaging my left shoulder slightly. "It's doing better. All I needed was a bit of sleep I guess." I made an attempt at moving my arm. It was a bit stiff and ached dully, but I wasn't in excruciating pain like I had been earlier. I guess that was a good sign. "Are you sure you are alright, Kari-San? Nothing strange or unusual happen lately?" I shook my head. "Nothing, aside from the aggressiveness that is Saehara-San. It's not like I see dead people or anything of that sort." I forced out a laugh that apparently didn't seem too fake, because Daisuke laughed a bit too. "Hey, do you want some tea?" Apparently the red-headed teen was shocked at my offer, though it never occurred to me as to why. "Uhhh. Sure." I smiled. "Alrighty then. I will be right back."

**Daisuke's Point of View-**

_You know Daisuke, You might actually have a chance at this girl._ Dark said, obviously joking, but still. It kinda bothered me. _No way! I can't cheat on Riku while she's in London!_ He laughed. _You never can take a joke, can you? Oh! Hey, remember when the Commander was with Kari today?__ Yeah. Why? __Well, it was the first time I had ever gotten a good look at the two of them together. Did you notice that they seem… I don't know… Alike?_ I pulled up the memory of the two of them talking and caught it. _You might be onto something there, Dark! Same hair color. Same eye color. Same facial structure. Do you think she's one of the Hikari? I mean, her name is Hikari… __I don't know, Daisuke, but she just might be. Watch your back._

**Kari's Point of View-**

"Niwa-Kun, here's your tea. I added a bit of honey if you don't mind. It's rather bitter without it…" I watched him closely as he took a sip and cringed. "Wow, you weren't kidding. That _is_ bitter!" I smiled at him. "I drink mine without sugar." I sat down beside him and chuckled softly. _Krad, is it alright if I tell the Niwa boy? I mean, you already had me poison his tea…_ The thought was solemn. I really hadn't wanted to poison him. He was such a nice boy. _Go ahead. The Niwa boy will perish anyway…_

"Daisuke, here's your tea. I added sugar if you don't mind. It's rather bitter without it." Daisuke took a sip of the tea. "Wow, That is bitter!" I smiled at him. "Not as bitter as mine. I don't drink it with sugar." I sat down next to him. "Krad, is it ok if I tell him? I mean, you already had me poison his tea..." I asked mentally and then took a sip of my tea. "Go ahead, He'll die anyway."


	7. Chapter 6

I almost smirked then and there. I don't think Krad was aware of how well I could shield my thoughts from him. What he didn't know was that I had the adulterated tea. And because of Krad, I was nearly immune to the poisonous substance. "Hey, Niwa-Kun." I said, breaking the unnerving silence. "I know that you are close friends with one Hikari. Do you mind being friends with two?" I don't know whether the expression that clouded his gaze was confusion or surprise or just plain shock. I decided to elaborate. "What I mean to say, Niwa-Kun, is that I am Hikari Satoshi's younger sister. By about two or three years to be exact. I do know that, when I was twelve, I'm fifteen now, by the way, Krad disappeared from existence. For about three years, Satoshi-Nii has been free of the internal pains Krad gave him. For three years, Dark could exist inside of you without putting you in danger. Now, pardon me, but I have a halter tank top underneath, rest assured, I am not flashing you or anything of that sort." I told the red faced Niwa, whose eyes were as big as tea saucers, as I unbuttoned and removed my uniform shirt. Did I mention how thin those things were? It's like the school wants us girls to be sluts. I set it down on the arm of the chair, intentionally turning my back to him, revealing the scars and the still healing wound that wearing Krad's wings left. "And for three years, I have been Krad's host." I sat back down next to him, wrapping myself up in a blanket because of the slight chill in the air.

"Another thing is, a box didn't fall on me and break my arm and cause me to injure my back. As you know, my arm was broken and the shoulder dislocated when Krad fell, and let me tell you, it did NOT feel good. Anyways, you are a nice boy, Niwa-Kun, rest assured. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I really am." His eyes widened once again. "Wh- Wh- Wh- What? No! You haven't tried to kill me! Not in your form anyway…" He mumbled the last part. I shook my head. "Not true. That tea you're drinking is poisoned." He paused in mid sip and put the cup back down on the table, pushing it a few extra centimeters away. It was almost comical. "Or rather, it was, before I swapped the two teas at the last minute. Don't look so worried, Dai-Chan. I'm immune to it. All I'll do is fall asleep for a while…" I trailed off, noticing the almost pleasant buzz that occurred in my head. Also taking note that my speech was slightly slurred. It was already affecting me. I would have to work fast. "But Kari-San, Dark's magi-" I cut him off. I already knew his words. Dark's magic would protect him. "No. Krad created it straight from his magic. He used his blood. It would have killed you. Slowly and painfully, like fire in your veins. It would not have been pleasant to experience or to witness." I smiled weakly at him, fighting off drowsiness, my vision blurring. "I already know of Krad's malice and cruelty, but, quite frankly, I don't really care. I've seen his memories. More than he knows. I guess you could say I love him. I know what you are thinking. 'How could I love the one who causes me so much pain?' Honestly, I don't know. He destroyed my life, but also saved me from it. Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes that was it's former self. I'd be lost without him." And then, I couldn't fight anymore. It was like all of my will to remain conscious had pulled a vanishing act. The room started spinning and Daisuke, I think that's the first time I referred to him by his first name, became a blur of red. "Dai- Daisuke…" Then everything faded to black.

**Daisuke's Point of View**

"Dai- Daisuke…" Suddenly, Kari collapsed in my lap. _Oh my gawd! I can't believe she loves him! That's so disgusting!!! All he's doing in manipulating her! Using her!_ Dark sounded almost childish. I brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. _She's so flawless and fragile looking. Like Porcelain glass… How can she take it being Krad's host?_ I wondered absently. _Hey Daisuke, let me take over._ _Alright Dark…_ Suddenly I was seeing everything from Dark's eyes. No pain involved. _My transformation is completely painless… If only it was that way for Kari-San…_

**Dark's Point of View**

After taking Daisuke's place, the first thing I noticed was how soft the girl's hair was in my hands. The second thing was that her head was resting in my lap, how cool was that? The third, and most unwanted, thing was that the Commander was standing right in front of me. I looked at him, glanced at her, and then back at him again. I threw my hands up into the air, as if surrendering. "I didn't do anything, I swear! I just took the place of Daisuke!" Satoshi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What happened to her?" He asked, as if he already knew and just wanted clarification. I took a breath, placed one hand on my lap and the other on Kari's cheek, gently, and told him everything from when Daisuke arrived to the present. "Ugh! I warned her something like this would happen, but she didn't listen to me! She's so obstinate!" I stroked Kari's cheek and let a smirk claim my face. "You know, this is kinda nice. Sitting on a comfortable couch. A _Very_ pretty girl in my lap… A guy like me could get used to this." I continued to stroke her cheek, my smirk changing to a full out grin. "If only the poor girl hadn't poisoned herself. I wonder how long she'll be out…" I repositioned the sleeping girl to where her back was on my lap, her head on the arm of the couch. I kept one of my arms behind her back and the other I gently cupped her chin with. The only reason I did this was to see if it would irk the Hikari.

It did. He glared at me full on. "Does my hands being on your little sister bother you, _commander_?" His glare intensified. "Yes. It does." He replied, teeth clenched. I smirked. "It shouldn't. You've only known her a handful of days. Only known she exists a handful of days. So deal with it." I countered, seeming to wipe Satoshi of all his comebacks. Then, he smirked. "What are you all smirky about, creepy boy?" Satoshi responded coolly. "It's only a matter of time before Krad seizes the opportunity to take over her body, Dark. Trust me. You don't want to be in that position when he does. Someone might mistake the two of you for lovers." I stuck my tongue out at him. I felt like being childish today. He rolled his eyes once again and walked to the kitchen. _Dark… What are you doing?_ I ignored my tamer and traced Kari's lips with my finger, feeling how soft they were. _Dark! Don't risk it!!!_ I leaned down and kissed her on the lips…


	8. Chapter 7

**Dark's Point of View-**

Everything seemed to be moving in both fast and slow motion. One moment I had been kissing the unconscious girl, and the next, I was being shoved to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, THIEF!?!" Krad shouted, his back tightly pressed against the wall, and myself against the wall furthest away from him. "I don't know! One mo- Wait… Since when do I need to explain myself to you, Krad? I'm obviously the sane one here… seeing as I am wearing actual men's clothes… Whereas you, my girly evil counterpart, are wearing A black halter-top, the very short girl's uniform skirt, and white knee socks…" I stated in a teasing tone, pointing out the obvious. Krad, trying to hide his apparent mortification, responded simply with: "So? What's your point? It isn't the clothes on the man that matters, it's the man in the clothes." All I did was snicker in return. It was obvious he had just made that up.

**Kari's Point of View-**

Darkness surrounded me when Krad disappeared. "Krad! Are you there!" I cried out, suddenly frightened. My voice echoed. He didn't answer… _He must have taken over my body… Well, it's show time now…_ I concentrated on the memory bank, clutching at Krad's side. I closed my eyes, picking a semi-recent memory at random. Something flashed and I opened my eyes. I saw my brother alone in a room, staring at a beautiful golden sword. _The Toki No Kusabi…_ The words, though I had never read or heard them together before in my life, formed automatically in my mind.

"Master Satoshi, are you really going to give this one up? Do you really think Dark will go after it?" Satoshi continued to watch the sword. Even though the words were only meant to be heard by Satoshi, I could hear them clearly, as if they had been spoken to me. "Leave me alone, Krad!" Satoshi shouted. Suddenly, Krad's translucent form appeared behind Satoshi, exactly as it had many times with me. He had one arm around Satoshi's waist, the other cupping his chin. It easily could have been mistaken for a loving embrace if it weren't for the blank look on my brother's face and the sinister smirk on Krad's. "I've always cared for you, but you've always shut me out. You are my everything." Satoshi wrenched out of Krad's grasp. "You never cared for me, Krad! All you want is my form, the vessel you need to manifest yourself in! Leave me, Krad!" Satoshi demanded. Krad laughed maniacally and slowly faded away.

Then that image dulled from view and another one faded in.

Krad flew out of a window, glass shattering everywhere. Dark followed him. Dark flew away and Krad followed, the Toki No Kusabi in hand. There were people standing on the ground surrounding me. I ran after them, passing through the people in the crowd like a ghost. It was almost disturbing. When I caught up, for some reason out of breath, the sword was embedded in Dark's right shoulder and Krad was on top of him, almost grinning in delight. Dark was screaming in agony. Krad said something inaudible. Then Dark grabbed Krad's ponytail and pulled his face closer. That had to hurt I might add. I could have sworn Dark was gonna kiss him. I stepped closer. Dark's expression softened and he looked... relaxed. "That may be… but then," Dark unexpectedly shoved Krad off of him and pulled out the sword in one swift move. "It wouldn't be as much fun!" Dark Punched Krad in the gut. Krad was hunched over, coughing. "I've told you a million times Krad, the only person who can tell me what to do is me!" Krad stood up and looked as if he were about to say something. "There you are Dark!" I turned and saw a girl with shortish reddish brown hair. She appeared to be about 14 years old. "Time to go!" Dark said and took off.

The image faded out and one last one faded in.

It was of Satoshi and Daisuke in a stone hallway. They were discussing something. Satoshi turned to Daisuke and then said: "Everyone loses something they have at some point. You may as well say that people gain something, only to lose it in the end. It's just… a matter of time before it happens. However, as for me, I don't have enough time to waste on that sort of thing." Daisuke looked at him. "I don't have enough time left as it is."

"Hiwatari-Kun?" Satoshi looked distant. "The members of my family don't live very long lives. We're 'Short-Lived' in other words. My Mother, for example, passed away when she was still very young. And the same will most likely hold true for myself as well." Satoshi then looked over back at Daisuke again. "I don't think I have much longer to live." The red-headed boy grabbed Satoshi by his shirt and shook him slightly. "No… What are you trying to say!? 'Short-Lived'!? You can't mean that, Hiwatari-Kun!! Tell me this is some kind of joke, Right!?" Daisuke stopped shaking him. He was rather close to Satoshi, his hands still entwined in Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi's voice was soft. "If only… I could say that much…" Daisuke released my brother's shirt. "It's a lie… Hiwatari-Kun… PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE LYING!!" The image faded out to black.

I was alone in the darkness again, my body trembling slightly as the tears rolled down my face. "So that's the true fate of the Hikari… We don't live long…" I looked up into the darkness. "How long does Satoshi-Nii have left, now? That was three years ago… So how long now? How long do I have left? Eh?" I shook my head, feeling distraught. _I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Krad… he was so vicious then… What changed? He's not cruel to me. Did he really change? Is he using me? What if there was someone else… Someone other that Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi. What if someone was manipulating him…?_ _'An old friend of mine will make sure you have all classes with him.'_ Krad's words echoed in my memory. _Who is that 'old friend'? I'll ask him once this stupid poison wears off._ I growled softly. "I WANT MY FRIGGIN BODY BACK, AND I WANT IT NOW!!!" I screamed in frustration, more tears leaking from my eyes. Looking back on it now, I realize I must have sounded like such a spoiled little bratty cry-baby…


	9. Chapter 8

**Dark's Point of View-**

Everything seemed to be moving in both fast and slow motion. One moment I had been kissing the unconscious girl, and the next, I was being shoved to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, THIEF!?!" Krad shouted, his back tightly pressed against the wall, and myself against the wall furthest away from him. "I don't know! One mo- Wait… Since when do I need to explain myself to you, Krad? I'm obviously the sane one here… seeing as I am wearing actual men's clothes… Whereas you, my girly evil counterpart, are wearing A black halter-top, the very short girl's uniform skirt, and white knee socks…" I stated in a teasing tone, pointing out the obvious. Krad, trying to hide his apparent mortification, responded simply with: "So? What's your point? It isn't the clothes on the man that matters, it's the man in the clothes." All I did was snicker in return. It was obvious he had just made that up.

**Kari's Point of View-**

Darkness surrounded me when Krad disappeared. "Krad! Are you there!" I cried out, suddenly frightened. My voice echoed. He didn't answer… _He must have taken over my body… Well, it's show time now…_ I concentrated on the memory bank, clutching at Krad's side. I closed my eyes, picking a semi-recent memory at random. Something flashed and I opened my eyes. I saw my brother alone in a room, staring at a beautiful golden sword. _The Toki No Kusabi…_ The words, though I had never read or heard them together before in my life, formed automatically in my mind.

"Master Satoshi, are you really going to give this one up? Do you really think Dark will go after it?" Satoshi continued to watch the sword. Even though the words were only meant to be heard by Satoshi, I could hear them clearly, as if they had been spoken to me. "Leave me alone, Krad!" Satoshi shouted. Suddenly, Krad's translucent form appeared behind Satoshi, exactly as it had many times with me. He had one arm around Satoshi's waist, the other cupping his chin. It easily could have been mistaken for a loving embrace if it weren't for the blank look on my brother's face and the sinister smirk on Krad's. "I've always cared for you, but you've always shut me out. You are my everything." Satoshi wrenched out of Krad's grasp. "You never cared for me, Krad! All you want is my form, the vessel you need to manifest yourself in! Leave me, Krad!" Satoshi demanded. Krad laughed maniacally and slowly faded away.

Then that image dulled from view and another one faded in.

Krad flew out of a window, glass shattering everywhere. Dark followed him. Dark flew away and Krad followed, the Toki No Kusabi in hand. There were people standing on the ground surrounding me. I ran after them, passing through the people in the crowd like a ghost. It was almost disturbing. When I caught up, for some reason out of breath, the sword was embedded in Dark's right shoulder and Krad was on top of him, almost grinning in delight. Dark was screaming in agony. Krad said something inaudible. Then Dark grabbed Krad's ponytail and pulled his face closer. That had to hurt I might add. I could have sworn Dark was gonna kiss him. I stepped closer. Dark's expression softened and he looked... relaxed. "That may be… but then," Dark unexpectedly shoved Krad off of him and pulled out the sword in one swift move. "It wouldn't be as much fun!" Dark Punched Krad in the gut. Krad was hunched over, coughing. "I've told you a million times Krad, the only person who can tell me what to do is me!" Krad stood up and looked as if he were about to say something. "There you are Dark!" I turned and saw a girl with shortish reddish brown hair. She appeared to be about 14 years old. "Time to go!" Dark said and took off.

The image faded out and one last one faded in.

It was of Satoshi and Daisuke in a stone hallway. They were discussing something. Satoshi turned to Daisuke and then said: "Everyone loses something they have at some point. You may as well say that people gain something, only to lose it in the end. It's just… a matter of time before it happens. However, as for me, I don't have enough time to waste on that sort of thing." Daisuke looked at him. "I don't have enough time left as it is."

"Hiwatari-Kun?" Satoshi looked distant. "The members of my family don't live very long lives. We're 'Short-Lived' in other words. My Mother, for example, passed away when she was still very young. And the same will most likely hold true for myself as well." Satoshi then looked over back at Daisuke again. "I don't think I have much longer to live." The red-headed boy grabbed Satoshi by his shirt and shook him slightly. "No… What are you trying to say!? 'Short-Lived'!? You can't mean that, Hiwatari-Kun!! Tell me this is some kind of joke, Right!?" Daisuke stopped shaking him. He was rather close to Satoshi, his hands still entwined in Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi's voice was soft. "If only… I could say that much…" Daisuke released my brother's shirt. "It's a lie… Hiwatari-Kun… PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE LYING!!" The image faded out to black.

I was alone in the darkness again, my body trembling slightly as the tears rolled down my face. "So that's the true fate of the Hikari… We don't live long…" I looked up into the darkness. "How long does Satoshi-Nii have left, now? That was three years ago… So how long now? How long do I have left? Eh?" I shook my head, feeling distraught. _I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Krad… he was so vicious then… What changed? He's not cruel to me. Did he really change? Is he using me? What if there was someone else… Someone other that Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi. What if someone was manipulating him…?_ _'An old friend of mine will make sure you have all classes with him.'_ Krad's words echoed in my memory. _Who is that 'old friend'? I'll ask him once this stupid poison wears off._ I growled softly. "I WANT MY FRIGGIN BODY BACK, AND I WANT IT NOW!!!" I screamed in frustration, more tears leaking from my eyes. Looking back on it now, I realize I must have sounded like such a spoiled little bratty cry-baby…


	10. Chapter 9

"Excuse me Dark." I pushed past him, ignoring the look he gave me. "I need to speak to my brother, without delay." He cocked his head at me as I continued down the stairs. "Satoshi-Nii?" He looked up, startled slightly. He must have been spacing out. "Kari-Imouto?" I smiled slightly, sitting beside him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Sorry Dark." I pushed past him. "I need to speak to my brother. Immediately." I continued down the stairs. "Satoshi-Nii?" "Kari-Imouto?" Satoshi was sitting on the couch. I tucked a piece of hair that was hanging in my face behind my ear and sat down next to Satoshi. "I- I viewed some of Krad's memories. He didn't treat you as well as he does me." I touched his left shoulder blade. "We're both scarred, Satoshi-Nii. We will carry these forever. Even after our days of being tamers are done." I removed my hand from Satoshi's back, sighing. "While I was unconscious, everything was black. I walked for what seemed to be forever, and I actually began to believe you. That is… Until my feet felt what seemed to be water. There was cool, still water covering the black, marble floor. There were also delicate, white rose petals scattered in the water, floating, and not seeming to go anywhere. That's when the pain erupted through my body. It felt as if Krad were taking over my body, except three hundred times worse. My legs buckled beneath me and I fell. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling in my room, facing the window, blinded by sunlight. I looked past Krad's darkness… and what I found was beautiful, Satoshi-Nii. Absolutely breathtaking…"

I smiled at him. "Sometimes you need to just look past the Darkness to see the Light. There are only two differences in my being Krad's tamer than you. One: I'm a girl, and you're a guy. Two: There was someone around then that was influencing Krad, that isn't anymore. Krad mentioned him when we first got here. He referred to him as an 'Old Friend'. You know who that person is, Satoshi-Nii. I know you do. Who was it?" Satoshi was surprised by my question. He appeared to be thinking for a moment. "My Adoptive Father, Kei Hiwatari." I smiled. "There. That's the difference." I looked away from Satoshi. "I need to speak with him. And you, you are coming with me."


	11. The End?

"Satoshi-Nii…" I mumbled, feeling myself swaying. Or was that my vision? I wasn't really all that sure… "Kari-Imouto?" I felt sickish to my stomach. Like it wanted me to puke, but there was nothing to throw up. "Make the spinning stop…" And my vision went back. No fading this time. No watching myself fall. Just black.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kari-San?" Daisuke asked me for the millionth time as Satoshi drove us to the old Klein Church. That was where we agreed to meet Kei Hiwatari. Uh… Rephrase. That was where _I_ agreed to meet Kei Hiwatari. I was supposed to come alone, but I'm only fifteen and can't drive yet, so it was agreed upon that Satoshi and Daisuke would drive me there. "I'm positive. I only have a few questions. That's all. Why is everyone so edgy about this? He sounded like a nice guy when I spoke with him on the phone…" No one answered. Not even Krad. Then, Satoshi eased the car to a stop in the front of the church. I was about to open the car door when Satoshi reached across the seats and grabbed my arm. "You had better be careful, Kari-Imouto. He's dangerous. More than you know. Please. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." I nodded. "I promise. I'll be careful, Satoshi-Nii. Just… You two promise _ME _something." The boys nodded, gesturing for me to elaborate. "You two stop worrying so much! I'll be perfectly fine!" Daisuke nodded slowly and Satoshi sighed exasperatedly. Then he reluctantly released his hold on my arm. I got out of the car and flashed them both a smile before shutting the car door and entering the church.

When I opened the door, I expected to hear my brother's car drive away. It didn't. I shook off the sense of dread that filled me as I navigated my way through the many halls to the room we had agreed to meet in. I pushed open the large doors and the first thing my eyes met was the remains of the Toki No Byoushin. I didn't even notice the magical symbols that covered the room. I sensed Krad smirking, but I ignored it. Big mistake. "It was very nice of you to actually follow my instructions and to show up here alone. My son would have gone against me. He's so disobedient…"

A tall, brunette man clad in a brown suit and a red tie walked out from behind The Toki No Byoushin. His face held a friendly look, but his hazel eyes held hatred. He appeared to be no older than thirty. He held one arm behind his back. "Well… Not entirely alone. That would be impossible, wouldn't it. We both know that." His eyes bore a sadistic glint and I knew he was up to no good. My eyes focused on his arm. "Whatcha got behind your back, Mr. Hiwatari?" I inquired, not showing fear, but showing him that I was onto him. "Oh this?" He chuckled, revealing his arm, and the fact that he held an axe. The same axe from my dreams of Krad's last memory before becoming a part of me. "I brought it just in case. You never know when you might need an axe." The tone of his voice sent a chill of fear down my spine.

"I have some questions for you. I hope you don't mind…" I trailed off as he smirked. "I'm afraid I won't be answering them, Kari Hikari." He glanced around the room, then settling his gaze at my feet. I looked down and found myself standing in the center of a magical formation. "It's now or never, Krad." I felt Krad smirk again. _Finally…_ His voice held the same tone I had heard countless times in his memories. Cold. Uncaring. Impatient. Sadistic. I screamed as pain expanded from my chest outward unexpectedly. My legs buckled and my knees hit the floor. Hard. It was as if Krad was trying to merely torture me rather than take over. The pain subsided for a moment and then started to grow exponentially. I bit my lip in an effort not to scream, the sweet, metallic taste of blood entering my mouth. I would not give them the satisfaction of a scream.

_Wh- Why Krad?_ I hit the floor and curled up into a ball as Krad's wings tore through my back, causing a pain that was like someone was forcing fire into my skin and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't hold back the earsplitting scream it caused. _'You should have listened to Master Satoshi, Kari-Sama. You were actually ignorant enough to fall into the trap!'_ Krad's voice could be heard in my head and out loud because of the strength of his magic. _'I have wanted my own body for a very long time, Kari-Sama, and I finally have the opportunity to get what I want for once! All it takes is the sacrifice of someone. The lifeblood of a person. And today, that person is you.'_

Out of nowhere, the axe Kei Hiwatari had been holding collided with the base of my left wing, somehow severing it in one hit. I screamed again, my throat raw and almost to the point of it bleeding. He severed the right wing in two swings. Then the tears fell. There was only so much I could and would take. On normal circumstances, I would have fought to the bitter end, but I realized something very important. This was the end. There was nothing left for me. Nothing after this. Only the dark depths of death for me. And then the pain stopped. I no longer felt it. No pain from the bloody wounds on my back. Not the pain of Krad's betrayal; his tearing me apart from the inside. Not even the sickening feeling of my own warm blood flowing from my back down my neck and face, staining my sky hair crimson. I was numb. I did feel myself relax as I accepted that there was no escape from this. No happy ending for Kari Rei Hikari. That I had made a grave mistake and it cost me my life. The last thing I saw was the door flinging open and the

That I had made a grave mistake and it cost me my life. The last thing I saw was the door busting open and the sickened expressions on Satoshi and Daisuke's faces when they saw me. The last thing I heard was Krad; the betrayer of my trust. The keeper of my heart and soul. The last scent was blood. _Kari-Sama…_ Krad's voice sounded truly worried. It faded away as I threw myself into the darkness and oblivion of death itself, ready for it all to end.

_What is it in this world I should love?  
__**Myself and my brother…**_

_What is it I should protect?  
__**My life and the ones I love and care for.**__**Even my other half…**_

_What is it I should sacrifice?  
__**Nothing. Life is too precious for sacrifice…**_


End file.
